All for Revenge
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Minato screwed up his childhood Sweetheart's life and now it's come back to haunt him after 16 years. His original goal after becoming so powerful in the industry was to look for the disappearance of his Sweetheart but then since he found his 'supposedly' son instead; new feelings develop which will twist his life as his feelings conflict between his 'son' and Sweetheart. MinaNaru


_**Diaryanjo: okay, okay I was reading an fanfic and suddenly this new idea just surged into my mind and occupied it for a long while x.x**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: still kinda new to this area though hmmm..**_

_**Diaryanjo: soo yup enjoy ^^**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: we don't own Naruto or we would have Naruto turn gay already by episode 3 in the original series o.o**_

_**Diaryanjo: I know I know! I should be updating my other stories but this one was persistant! \^o^/**_

_**[[WARNING]] Dark Minato and Dark Naruto characters you've been warned…oh yeah cross dressing and very OCC characters don't like don't read, and yes everyone's age in here is different don't expect them to be the same age as the Anime!**_

_All for Revenge_

_Namikaze Minato is your average 28 year old gentleman from the outside, handsome and rich looking, in the eyes of society that is. He has connections from all over the world and influenced a lot of the market industry from major countries with major imports and exports. He is well known to be the most powerful and influenced business person ever to exist in man kind's history. To boot it; he's a billionaire at a very young age and with great looks and to flaunt to all the single ladies he's single as well with no plans of starting a relationship._

_He's had his fair share amount of paparazzi and scandals but those usually don't last long with Minato's connections; those pesky annoying inferior reporters and scandals usually disappear after three days max. He loves his reputation the way it is without the media being on his tail 24/7 to get juicy details on his private life and his business life._

_Overall he always puts work first before his own interest which is rare. But when something does catch his interest, he would do whatever he can within his power to get it. He was born into a powerful family and brought and raised up in an environment that taught him that. His father was basically his mentor since the age of 5. _

_When he reached his teen years during his high school years he finally had his first crush and apparently he thought was full bloom love. The only issue is, he was only 12 and considered a prodigy hence why he advanced through his school years so fast. Being a newly freshman at the private high school, he fell for an upperclassman whom never treated him like his classmates and upperclassman did when they found out who he was. Most of the students bullied him for being a young prodigy but they all learned their lessons after the first day when he attended the school. After that incident they all learned to never mess with the Namikaze family. Only one person was brave enough to attempt to befriend the young blond. _

_The upperclassman was a young teenage girl with flaming bloody red hair and beautiful blue grey eyes. She came from a middle class family but she was able to hold her own in the private high school. She was only 5 years older than the young blond. She was basically his sempai and drilled into his heads to respect his sempais even if there was an age differences everyone deserved respect. _

_The days slowly turned to months, as the day the senior's were about to graduate approached with each day spent with fun and joy in the young Namikaze's life with his sempai. Totally forgetting about his sempai's graduation from the school within 2 month, he finally came to terms with his feelings about his sempai. Confessing his love for her he thought everything would turn out all fine after admitting his feelings. Everything was perfect; the setting of the room, the mood of the conversation and the way everything was all set up was like a perfect scenario for a woman to be confessed to. But he had one miscalculation that even he a prodigy could never figure out. He never thought about her feelings and her thoughts about him. _

_Rage filled his body that night when she rejected him and claimed she was already in love and with someone else at that time. She only thought of him as an underclassman and a very good friend, nothing more, nothing less. It was a blow to his pride as a Namikaze heir raised up in an environment that taught him that everything he desires is his. She attempted to leave when she started feeling uneasy with the quiet young blond. Out of anger and sadness, he stopped the red head by dragging her into the private suite's room and lost control once he slammed the door and locked it._

_After that day, she disappeared with her family. Never showed up to her graduation ceremony even when they called her name to the stage, never again appeared in his life. 2 years later, Minato discovered that it was his father's doing to get rid of his sempai which caused a new surge of effort to surpass his father so that he can find out where his beloved sempai went. He tried getting the answer out of his father after discovering the new found information but then with all the connection he had at that time wasn't enough to search for her. He became obsessed with achieving his father's position and even surpassing it so that he can freely do what he wants without much resistance as he searched for her._

_Those days, months and years of studying finally paid off as his father stepped down and he took over the company. Slowly he expanded the Namikaze's control with his influential personality and his way with words, he brought down rival companies and expanded it to unimaginable heights that even his father couldn't have imagined, all just for one girl. _

_But slowly, Minato slowly forgotten about his lost love and became obsessed and absorbed with his work. The excitements of bringing a new company under his wing and the challenge other influential companies threw in his way, those sudden rush and urges to dominate and crush powerful companies and have them at his mercy was what got him addicted to the taste of domination. At the age of 25, his mother who was at the time overseas for the past 10 years of his life came back home for the first time after hearing his newest achievement with the Hyuuga corps. _

_She gave him a warning about something he did in the past that he has forgotten about. It was the one factor that he had lost along the road of his conquest._

"_Minato, I may be your mother but I'm still a woman at heart. Your father and I married only for one reason; it was because of our family. There was no love between us. You, my dear child, found love at such a young age but, was it really love you felt? That small emotion you felt during those days grew to be an obsession with that young girl. But in the end she didn't return your feelings yet you still forced yourself upon her so you can tie her to you. But no Minato my child that is not how the world works. Now look at where you are because of your one sided love at a young age. Your father may be thankful to her, that she was the reason you drove yourself to come this far, but I am not with what you did to a poor child such as young as her. No woman wishes to be defiled like that. Your actions at that time may have cost her to lose her dreams at such a young age. Ruining a woman's future by forcing your emotions onto them, Minato my child you've scarred her for life. That scar may come back and haunt you my child. Do you not fear for your past actions?"_

_But even then blindly he turned his backs on what his mother had warned him. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he did something so foolishly when he was younger. Then was then and now was now was what Minato responded. Nothing can stop him now and then now it's been 3 years since his mother's warnings about that 'scar' coming back to haunt him. His long lost love will finally make an appearance once more in his life and create turmoil in his life.  
_

* * *

It was your average day for Minato as he walked through the main company doors which as usual started out with every employee in the building to stop and bow in respect to him. He smiled and waved like normal and on cue like every day; everyone went back to business and he continued his walk towards the elevator. His personal assistant met up with him at the glass elevator as usual to tell him about the schedule for the day and what important meetings are coming up to talk about blah blah blah blah which he usually zones out and catch only important snippets of info to store for later use. His Vice President who was from the Uchiha corps stepped into the elevator when they stopped on the 9th floor which caught Minato's attention since it's rare for the Uchiha to even travel around the company so early in the morning. It's a rare sight to see an Uchiha personally leaving their floor to attend to business personally if the clothing on him did not indicate it let alone being Minato's VP as well.

"So what got you up and moving Fugaku? Your wife paying you a visit or something?" Minato joked to the serious as always Uchiha.

"Hn; actually it's my wife's friend's son who is visiting this company since he is interested in becoming a business man such like yourself Minato. He's very intelligent and such a bright child. Since he's from royalty and all its rare for them to send one of their own let alone their only son to do business with us and let him learn from us. His people loves him and his family even with the blood of royalty they have a lot of influence over them and even they have influence over areas that even we can't even get into. This would be a great way for us to become business partners too if we can gain favor of their son. I can even say he has an aura of authority and power just like a typical royalty with his looks and demeanor when he wants to be but he has a motor mouth just like his mother which is uncommon for royalty to behave as such in public but considering this day and age it's pretty common it seems. Come to think of it he's almost like..."

Fugaku paused and thought for a bit but then shook his head and grunted as he realized he was speaking his mind out loud which is very rare which means he's in very deep thought and trying to figure something out or something is bothering him or he ate something horrible was what crossed Minato's mind. But whatever caught Minato's VP's attention, which is very, very, very rare, should be on his radar too. So being the almighty Chairman/President; he told his secretary to cancel his morning meetings and appointments so he can go with Fugaku and meet this mysterious, genius, bright boy from royalty that Fugaku was sputtering about.

His secretary nodded her head and cancelled the floor number they were planning on going to and grabbed her cell and speed dialed a number and went off to do her business. The floor that Fugaku needed to be on was the 16th floor and the last number Minato saw that ding by was the 12th floor. Such a slow elevator was what he was thinking until the elevator reached the 15th floor that something caught his attention outside the glass of the elevator.

The 15th floor is where there is a bridge connects to another building across a highway so that staff can cross much easier than in between traffic since it's always constantly busy. The one that they were in was for the higher ups such as himself and other important employees and most of the important meetings were held in the A building as they dubbed it. The B building were for any part time workers; younger, newer workers; visitors; tourists; field trips; and other civilians to go do other stuffs that he does not need to remember at the moment since it looked like security was having a hard time holding back someone who seems to be shouting something.

Normally Minato would ignore such things and let security handle the situation but then Fugaku who was watching the whole thing decided to stop the elevator by pressing (quickly than normal) set of numbers for the elevator to come to an emergency stop on the nearest floor; which was the 15th floor; and stepped out; practically ran out towards the ruckus and shouted;

"Unhand the boy you ignorant fools! Don't you know who he is?" Fugaku shouted.

Now that was a first for Minato to hear Fugaku shout like that besides the time when someone slapped Sasuke who is Fugaku's second son in front of him without realizing he was his child. He wasn't there that time but apparently his employees who was there and saw the whole incident went crying to Minato about how scary Fugaku sounded when he's beyond rage when it comes to his family. They were right!

Since Fugaku startled the security guards into submission they all stumbled away from the 'boy' that Minato has yet to see since everyone was blocking his view from the elevator. Minato got fed up with everyone blocking his view he decided to voice his opinion of displeasure of how professional of his best guards and employees displayed towards a 'boy', especially since he's part of royalty; he has yet to know which royalty blood in which country did he come from. Only a few major ones came to his mind but he couldn't quite recall any of the ones popping in his mind having such influence in the business industry.

"Now, now guys is this how professionals behaves in my agency? If so I should have you guys fired for being unprofessional and causing such a mess to have Fugaku or myself come to intervene before someone got hurt." That got everyone to clear a path for him as he approached the scene and literally a sweat drop fell from his head when he looked at the mess that 'boy' created with about 1/5th of his security guards all over the place and broken items such as tables and chairs laying around; so it wasn't that someone got hurt but plenty of his best security guards looked like they were in need of hospitalization badly.

Curiosity got the better of Minato now after seeing the ending scene of what looked like a wrestling match for a boy to be able to overpower so many seasoned security guards so easily and within seconds too since it didn't take too long for them to reach the 15th floor when everything occurred. The boy perked his interest now as his gaze scanned the area for a body that may look like the 'boy' since he doubted that the 'boy' was able to get out of the fry unscathed. Well he couldn't find the body in the mess but he saw Fugaku dragging someone behind him but because of how short the 'boy' was he couldn't see him. The only thing he caught from the 'boy' was his ponytail. Pretty common for royalties to keep long hair but the only thing that threw him off was that he couldn't recall any royalty having blond hair that bright besides dirty blond.

Minato had to wait for another glass elevator to reach the 15th floor which felt like forever to the blond. He assumed that Fugaku was on the 16th floor since that was the original plan in the beginning before the whole mess occurred. A huge sigh left the blond man's mouth in irritation at how long it took for the 2nd elevator to reach the floor. Must have been on the 34th floor or somewhere up there. Minato didn't want to use the stairs because the last time he did he almost got kidnapped by his own employees! He didn't want a repeat of that so he'll always wait for an elevator where there are actually other employees with him to prevent such incident. He mentally shudder after recalling how insane that lady was; Anko was her name and she was seriously insane.

Finally he got in the elevator and got to the 16th floor and asked the secretary behind the front desk where Fugaku headed to. Every floor has a front desk once you step off the elevator. Unlike most business buildings that only have a main front desk that directs people to where they need to go on the first floor; Minato told his building planner specifically to remodel the whole building so that every floor has what they call them junior front desks in short; JFD; since each floors were too big and new people including visitors tends to get lost quite frequently.

Getting his info from the brunette behind the JFD he finally went on his merry way towards the private meeting rooms which was located further back near the fire escape staircases in case a fire occurs they can easily escape first. That's one way to save VIP since the elevator is too far.

Upon reaching the door he stepped in and was greeted with a rare sight of Fugaku on his knees near a chair where he's shouting at nearby employees (who he must of dragged with him) to get water and retrieve the first aid kit and other things he can think of with an expression of fury and rage seething off him in waves which was causing the employees to flee for his demands or face his wrath. The blond Chairman just sighed and scratched his cheeks as he approached the enraged Uchiha. It slipped his mind about the 'boy' for the moment to calm down Fugaku's rage. He put his hand on Fugaku's shoulder to get his attention but he wasn't expecting a reaction like a normal person would when they were enraged.

"What!" Fugaku turned to give an Uchiha Glare at whoever was interrupting him while he was tending to someone who was very important.

That caused Minato to back off and put his hand up in a "I surrender" pose to not irritate the Uchiha anymore.

"Jeez Fugaku did you have to bite my head off like that? You know that glare doesn't work on me Fugaku. Anyways there's no need for you to..." his voice trailed off when he noticed the hand Fugaku was holding that held a ring that was very familiar to him; too familiar with him.

Minato's eyes trailed from the hand up to the slender yet muscular arms that looked more like it belonged to a female's body then a male but then bright blue eyes met with his. It was the color of the ocean; like a sapphire blue. It was for only a brief moment that he saw a flicker of warmth in the mesmerizing eyes the 'boy' held until they made eye contact it changed to being so cold. Just staring into those eyes, Minato felt like the ocean was drowning his soul in endless freezing water that froze his whole body. He couldn't tear his eyes away from those beautiful drowning sapphire eyes that were more beautiful than any jewelry he ever encountered.

A painful throb erupted from his head as old memories surfaced from way back when he was still 12. Minato wondered why he remembered some high school memories that weren't pleasant but like a broken record; a scene played before him as he finally took a good look at how the 'boy' looked like. In front of Minato kept flashing between two images of the 'boy' sitting there and how his sempai was pinned down beneath him in his bedroom as he ravished her and the images of her facial expression after it was all over looked exactly just like the 'boy' in front of him.

Old forgotten feelings surge through his body as his body reacted on their own as he dived for the boy and pinned the boy to the overturned chair which startled Fugaku as he watched the whole scenario unfold. Minato's eye's never left the cold sapphire blue eyes of the boy without even realizing that he had grabbed both the boy's shoulder when he pinned him down; he squeezed his hands in frustration and to confirm that the body was real.

Minato brought his head down closer to the face of his long lost love. His breath quicken and his heart raced as the same face of his long lost love stared at him as he stared back. Finally he found his voice and finally spoke to him in a whisper.

"I finally found you...Kushina-sempai." Minato quietly said. Fugaku being the closest heard what Minato said and alarms rang in his head and his eyes widen at the name that fell out of Minato's lips. Fugaku knew what happened between the two and was the one who made sure the two would never meet again on Kushina's request. He was not expecting Minato to react this strongly to Kushina's son.

"It is you isn't it? Kushina-sempai!" Minato asked. His eyes were like that of a child who finally got what they wanted but then his expression dropped to that of a heartbroken man that just got his heart shattered into a billion pieces.

"Unhand me Namikaze. I'm not my mother you delusional fool. No wonder my mother was against me meeting you. Great now I'll have to tell mother that my first day here went horrible because I met you and Fugaku do me a favor and get your Chairman off me before I send him to the hospital with all your pathetic security guards and by the way I lost Sasuke in the B building so I thought he would be here in the A building but since your stupid desk service refused to let me go to the 16th floor to meet you or even stay in the waiting room on the 15th floor I decided to just invite myself in but NOPE they decided to call your security ass wipe guards to kick me out. How nice to receive such a warm welcome in A building isn't it? So now get your delusional Chairman off me and FIND ME SASUKE SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS FIRST BEFORE I TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR BELOVED PRESIDENT FOR ALL I CARE RIGHT NOW AND I'M NOT MY MOTHER!" he shouted in the end towards Minato.

"You're not Kushina..." Minato finally said when Fugaku was able to remove Minato off the fuming boy who actually had blond hair with a bit of blood red streaks in it which is a trademark of Uzumaki's.


End file.
